Earth-TRN012
| Last = | History = In a near future, various dimensions start to collapse. Thor, Black Bolt, and Black Panther are investigating the collapse before encountering a dead Captain America and versions of themselves, who they duel and defeat. In the future, a dying Nick Fury sends his robotic aid, Jocasta, to the player, with a message telling the player to get a group of heroes to restore the balance. After obtaining the heroes Captain America, Black Widow, and Iron Man, Ultron attacks Stark Tower. While fighting off the Ultrons, Jocasta remarks that something seems "off" about them, and the heroes see strange things, like a War Machine armor Tony Stark didn't make, and a hostile Vision. Eventually, the Ultrons leave without much visible damage, but Jocasta finds out that they kidnapped a Stark Industries employee, Jemma Simmons, who was studying alternate dimensions. The heroes rescue Jemma from AIM. Jemma tells them that they took her research in dimensions. Soon afterward, while trying to locate MODOK, the heroes encounter dimensional alternates of several heroes and villains, and realize that AIM has built a device to send people between dimensions. Eventually, the heroes take down MODOK, who reveals that he was trying to research Ultron by summoning his dimensional alternates before Red Skull stole the dimension transporter. After that, SHIELD agents begin to be attacked on the streets by thugs with ISO-8 enhanced weapons, and supposedly secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bases are raided. After fighting off the thugs as well as the Hand, the team chases after Red Skull and Hydra. After defeating Red Skull and Ultron, a large dimension transference device is opened and dimensions begin to collapse. Future versions of the heroes appear, attempting to destroy this world to save their own. Agent Carter reveals to the team that Captain America was imprisoned after he refused to help destroy the world. Eventually, the team defeats all of their future selves and save the world by splitting dimensions through Jocasta, with help from MODOK. Afterwards, Jemma Simmons is contacted by her counterpart from another universe, who informs her that their dimension's Helicarrier is under attack from the Inhumans, led by Raina. A team of Daisy Johnson, Agent Coulson, and Melinda May, with support from the arriving Sif, manage to defeat the Inhumans and clear them out of the Helicarrier. However, Gordon, a teleporting Inhuman, teleports Raina and himself to Afterlife, an Inhuman town. Agent Coulson's team infiltrates Afterlife, where, after defeating several waves of Inhumans, they encounter Lincoln Campbell, a misguided Inhuman with the ability to control electricity. | Residents = * Thor (Thor Odinson) * Black Panther (T'Challa) * Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) * Jocasta * Nick Fury * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Captain America (Steven Rogers) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Falcon (Sam Wilson) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Blade (Eric Brooks) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Ultron * Loki * Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * M.O.D.O.K. (George Tarleton) * Malekith * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * War Machine (Jim Rhodes) * Vision * Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) * Luke Cage * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * Angela (Aldrif Odinsdottir) * Elektra * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Bullseye (Lester) * Jemma Simmons * Giant-Man (Hank Pym) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) * Gamora * Star-Lord (Peter Quill) * Drax the Destroyer * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Ronan the Accuser * She-Hulk (Jen Walters) * Singularity * Nico Minoru * Quake (Daisy Johnson) * Phil Coulson * Sparkplug (Lincoln Campbell) * Deathlok (Mike Peterson) * Lady Sif * Warwolf (Vic Marcus) * Lash * Elsa Bloodstone * Jessica Jones * Silk (Cindy Moon) * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) * Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Luna Snow (Seol Hee) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Realities